


Just why?

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I sincerely apologize for this, I'm not sure if this is comedy or horror, Read at Your Own Risk, kit kats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: What can scare a Nobody? How do you shock a member of Organization XIII? The answer might lie closer than one might think...





	Just why?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kit Kat Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480703) by nobodies-png. 



> It's not my fault it's his. (Also that totally wasn't me who asked the question *cough* *cough*)  
> (Had to edit bc I didn't see the "inspired by" function lmao)

Silence. Stares. The whole room watched in horror. You could have heard a pin drop.

“What the heck?” someone whispered, but no-one knew where exactly it came from. Most of the Organization had formed a circle, focused on the middle, where Xigbar just grinned at them.

 

What could shake them so much?, you might ask. Well, for that, we will need turn the clock back a while. About ten minutes, to be exact; that’s all it took to reduce a cabal of battle-hardened Nobodies to a state of utter shock.

By pure chance, all of them had gathered in the Grey Area. It was late, and everyone was either already finished with today’s work, or—like Demyx—didn’t bother doing it at all, especially not this late.

Lexaeus was the last to arrive, in his hands a big plastic bag. Now, you probably wonder what was in that bag. Were its contents what made everyone stare? Was it something indescribably terrifying?

The answer is no. The bag held nothing but innocent chocolate; Kit Kat, to be exact. Lexaeus had let some little girl make him a flower crown, and her mother had wanted to thank him. And once he mentioned that he was part of a bigger group, well, she packed a Kit Kat for everyone!

Kit Kats, in and of themselves, are not very shocking. Thus, none of the Nobodies reacted when Lexaeus gave them out, save maybe a short “Thanks”.

They should’ve noticed the impending doom the moment he reached Xigbar. “Heh, thanks, dude.” He smirked, his eye looking over the assembled members.

But they were unaware. That is, until they noticed that, long after the other members had finished unwrapping their Kit Kats, the plastic noises from Xigbar didn’t stop. Didn’t he know how to do it? Did he need help?

No. In fact, Xigbar had been the first to split his chocolaty treat from its wrapping; and yet, he kept fidgeting with the plastic until all eyes were on him. Slowly, he turned in a circle, looking each and every member of the Organization in the eyes. Some, like Zexion, seemed unimpressed, but there was a noticeable gulp from Roxas and Xion. Demyx and Axel even took a step back, not sure what they were scared of.

Once he had finished, sure that everyone’s attention was on him, Xigbar lowered his chocolate while raising the hand with the wrapper to his face. Confusion was on everyone’s faces; even the Superior Xemnas himself seemed unsure whether he wanted to know what would follow. And yet, no-one could bring themselves to look away, either.

Xigbar’s lips parted. The others couldn’t tell if he moved extraordinarily slowly or if they had started experiencing life in bullet-time, but no matter the reason, all they could do was watch in horror as Xigbar put the wrapper into his mouth. The noise as he chewed was sickening, the plasticy rustling sounds something that should never come from between a person’s teeth.

Roxas covered his mouth with his hand, as if he was going to be sick. Axel furrowed his brows, while Larxene’s face was clearly twisted with disgust. Demyx wanted to cover his eyes with his hands, but as he couldn’t bring himself to look away, he split his fingers so he could keep watching.

Xigbar took his time chewing, looking over the members to give each and every one of them ample time to process what, exactly, was happening. Once he was sure they all knew, he gave them another smirk, and swallowed.

They should have been relieved that the noises stopped, but now they had to live with their newfound knowledge. No-one moved, hoping it was all just a bad dream, that they’d wake up any second. But they didn’t. This was not a nightmare they could awaken from.

In the middle of the room, Xigbar shrugged. “I’m gonna call it a night. See ya, guys!”

With impeccable aim, he threw the still uneaten Kit Kat towards the trash can, where it landed with a loud _thunk!_ Xigbar himself turned around and walked away, raising his hand as the elevator moved downwards.

The other Nobodies remained, still in too much shock to move. Xemnas was the first to regain his composure, as much as one could after witnessing this kind of events. “Lexaeus?”

“Yes?”

“Never bring Kit Kat again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is why I shouldn't be allowed internet access. Xigbar's... stuff just refused to leave my mind, I wrote this at like 3 AM and figured, hey, why not experiment a bit with writing style. Idk if it's any good, but it was FUN to write, so I'm happy lmao. Though I though this'd be like 200 words, not 726 (as it was before I found out it's written Kit Kat in English, not KitKat).  
> Sorry to everyone who's now unable to eat Kit Kat.


End file.
